Switch, Leaf, and the Doctor
by OncomingStorm21
Summary: The Whispermen are here to take the twins. Waking up in the TARDIS was not what Faith and Ayden were expecting, they had thought that the Doctor wasn't real. What the heck is going on here! (9th, 10th, and 11th Doctors! Rose bashing and Rating for cussing and Captain Jack)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Doctor Who. That right belongs to BBC. Otherwise we would get all of the Doctors in a room and eat popcorn and watch the show.**

_**Telepathy **_

_Thoughts_

-oooooOOXOOooooo-

~ Prologue ~

The night started off well for Faith and Ayden, they had eaten at a nice Chinese restaurant called 'The Little Dragon'. As they walked towards their apartment, the fraternal twins passed by a deserted park. Earlier that day the twins had seen the 50th anniversary special for Doctor Who and were talking about it as they walked home after a delicious meal.

Faith had her long, dark blonde hair in a high ponytail. Her icy blue eyes were accented by her light blue blouse and converse. Her necklace held three rings from her marching band, one from each year she played tenor drums on the drumline. Faded jeans adorned her long legs. As they passed under a street lamp, her slightly tanned skin glowed in the light.

Ayden turned towards a alleyway and paused. It sounded like someone was whispering, but it was too inaudible to hear. Her honey colored eyes narrowed and glanced around them.

"Hey, Faith?" ,she asked nervously, "Can we cut across the park?"

Faith glanced at her with a questioning expression, "Yeah we can. Why?"

"It sounds like someone in that alley."

After that foreboding comment, they quickly jogged across the street into the park, walking as fast as they inconspicuously could. The whispering got steadily louder as they continued walking. Ayden spun around, her long, dark brown hair whipping around, onto her shoulder. She listened intently, hearing only one word, Trenzalore.

Faith grabbed Ayden's hand and yanked her into a sprint. She was terrified by the time they had reached the gates. They were closed. Spinning around they watched as multiple men walked out of the trees on either side of the path. They looked like slender men with top hats. Their whispers easily carried across the small space between them.

"The trap is set. The Doctor's friends

Will travel where the Doctor ends

This man must fall as all men must

The fate of all is always dust

The man who lies will lie no more

When this man lies at Trenzalore

The girl who died, he tried to save

She'll die again inside his grave

The girls must die beside the gate

To save the Doctor from his fate."

Faith and Ayden glanced around looking for an escape route. Finding none, they backed up into the gate. The white-faced men stepped forward into the light. As they moved in front of the twins, light shone onto their white faces, opening their mouths, the light reflected off of long fangs. The men shoved their hands into the twins chests grabbing their hearts and stopping the vital organ. As their world went black, they toppled to the ground.

The men leaned forward and grabbed the girls bodies and whispered the last phrase into their ears.

"The twins must die to save the day

In order to keep his death at bay."

-oooooOOXOOooooo-

Faith groaned softly and nudged her sisters mind.

_** Ayden? Wake up. **_She thought softly to her sleeping sibling.

_** Mmmmmm…. What do ya want? **_Ayden groggily thought as she rolled over on the grating. _**Hold on, what the fuck is this shit that I've been sleeping on! **_

Faiths temper flared up, _**How the hell should I know! I've been out for God knows how fucking long!…Wait, maybe he doesn't! **_

They opened their eyes, glancing around at the dimly lit room, they did a double-take.

"You got to be shitting me!", Ayden stated in surprise, "We're on the TARDIS!"

-oooooOOXOOooooo-

**A/N: Okay, slightly creepier than either one of us thought it would be, but good anyways. PLEASE REVIEW (it is our go-go juice, we will write faster the more reviews there are)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again, if the two of us owned Doctor Who, we would kick Rassilion in the place where the sun don't shine. This chapter is set in the episode 'Rose' for reference. **

_**Telepathy **_

_Thoughts_

**TARDIS **

-oooooOOXOOooooo-

_ "You got to be shitting me!" Ayden stated in surprise, "We're on the TARDIS!" _

Ayden ran up to the console, looking at the controls and time rotor. Meanwhile Faith raced up to one of the coral pillars and craned her neck to see the ceiling. The golden dome seemed to reach up forever.

"I can't believe it!" she said in awe, "Impossible."

The twins glanced at each other, grinned, before taking off into the hallway leading out of the console room. After a while, they had come across multiple rooms: a billiard room, pool, library, storage closet (room), a room full of doors, and a garden.

Finally settling down, a little bit, Faith and Ayden found a room with a sofa and TV. Sliding onto the plush sofa, they turned on the TV on to the BBC (Merlin). They lay, curled up on the couch for roughly three episodes before deciding to search for the kitchen.

It took them a long time, 15 corridors, and 153 rooms before they found what they were looking for. The stainless steel appliances sat on marble counters and the lights shined on the stovetop. The coffee machine, Keurig by brand, held a pot of already made coffee. Faith cried out in childish glee and raced around the kitchen, looking for a mug.

"Do you want some?" Faith glanced at Ayden, grinning, already knowing the answer.

"Are you smoking some sort of crack I didn't know about? I HATE coffee!"

Faith shrugged before pouring herself a cup and grabbed sugar and creamer, which had appeared on the counter top. Ayden blinked as a plate of scones appeared on the island before racing towards the plate.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, honey eyes glowing in pleasure, "This is delicious! Faith, come try these."

"What? Those?" Faith walked over to her and paused, "Did you make those? How'd you do that?"

"It just appeared."

"What? But that means…." Faith paused, turning her head up towards the ceiling, "Well, I didn't see that coming."

-oooooOOXOOooooo-

TARDIS POV:

**My Switch and Leaf have found the treat I will made for them. Or is it just made? Stupid tenses! You knew, wait, know about me. My wolves! **The TARDIS would've smiled if she could, but the sentient ship just settled for a comforting hum. She had watched as her wolves walked around her corridors and explored the rooms she had moved for them to find. Later, after getting them into the lounge and watching the television, she had felt slightly mischievous and sent them on a rather long goose chase looking for a kitchen so she could make them their treats. It, she knew, was a good idea seeing as Leaf had rushed to the coffee maker and was quite happy along with her Switch finding the scones she had made. (For people who are confused, Switch: Ayden and Leaf: Faith. Thanks.)

-oooooOOXOOooooo-

_** Um, Faith, did the TARDIS just make us a plate of scones? **_Ayden glanced up at her slightly taller sister before cracking up. _**Oh my god. Awesome! **_

_** Oh, shut it! She must really like us, she wouldn't do that for just anyone! **_

"Touché" ,Ayden said before pausing, "Did you just read my mind? Are you kidding me!" They blinked in surprise. "Are you suddenly telepathic now and you didn't bother to tell me or something! Do you remember what happened before we woke up?" ,Ayden was starting to get worried as she tried to remember the night before and turned up with a blank.

"No, I just remember some seriously creepy couplets. Then the world turning black, like pitch you-cant-see-shit black. And what do you mean by telepathy? You were reading my mind!" Faith glared at her younger twin challengingly.

"Wait, what?" The brunette cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"You heard me! Wait do you think we died?" Faith sent a worried look at their current surroundings. The TARDIS couldn't possibly be real, it was just a TV show. She tried to remember the episodes Ayden and her had watched, but she couldn't remember most of it. "I think we might be in an alternate universe."

Ayden gave her a sarcastic look, "No, that couldn't possibly be the answer! Not at all. Especially with the TARDIS and random things appearing out of nowhere!" She gave Faith a deadpan look. "Really, you think?" She sighed and thought a little bit, "So do you think that we crossed the Void thingy after keeling over dead, and gained telepathic abilities from the TARDIS reviving us?"

"Sounds about right" , Faith says offhandedly.

"Okay" ,Ayden shrugged and leaned against the wall patting it ever so slightly.

They startled as a loud bang was heard from the direction of the console room. Hearing voices the two sisters headed towards the noises. Reaching their location, the twins started to eavesdrop on the conversation that was happening in the room.

"It's going to follow us!" A female shouted in fear, her voice almost quivering.

There was a snort of arrogance from the male, "The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now shut up a minute." His northern accent was very pronounced as he talked to the woman.

Glancing around the corner that she was hiding behind, Ayden blinked in surprise as the man that had been talking was the Doctor. Pulling even further away from the wall, she caught a glimpse of blonde hair. _Must be Rose Tyler. _

The Doctor had swung around the console, placed the plastic head down, and hooked wires up to it. "You see" ,he said in satisfaction, "the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?" He turned towards Rose with a questioning look.

"Um, it's bigger on the inside?"

Faith couldn't help but role her eyes as she mouthed along, miming the infamous saying that the Doctor so loved to hear. _**Honestly, does everyone have to say that? **_

Ayden stifled a giggle at that comment and went back to the conversation between the Doctor and Rose.

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing. S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

The Doctor seemed to glow with pride. Then blinked in confusion as Rose burst into tears.

_** Oh my sweet Jesus, get a grip woman! Seriously, what are you? An idiot? **_Ayden looked at Rose in irritation. _She will be the death of the universe if she keeps this up! _

Faith smirked as Ayden's stray thought slipped into her mind. _**Hysterical!**_She drawled to her tanned sister.

Glancing back into the console room the conversation had ended and the Doctor raced around the console setting the TARDIS to go to a different location before racing out the door.

Looking at each other Faith and Ayden just shrugged before heading over to seat in the captains chair by the console. They had relaxed for a while until the Doctor walked through the door and paused in shock, "What in the name of Gallifrey are you doing in my TARDIS?"

**A/N: Much longer this time! Very happy about that! OncomingStorm was busy so I, Onyxdove, dutifully typed this MUCH longer chapter. Anyway, this story won't be updated for about 2 weeks but after that it will be updated a lot. Like 3 or 4 chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chappy! ****J**


End file.
